theinvasionfandomcom-20200214-history
Nathan
'''Nathan '''is a warrior of R'hllor accompanying the Red Priestess: Rayvani of Asshai, in Westeros. He was once the son of Lord Fisher, until his time of exile, in which he fled to Essos to seek a new life. Background Nathan was born the second son to Lord Neville Fisher. Being raised with an unclear future, his father had him brought up with the sword, in which Nathan excelled typically with the sword. However Nathan also had a well placed interest in seeking knowledge, and has a broad intelligence which can be matched to the maesters of Andalos. While Nathan had quite a simple task in his upbringing, his tutors failed to raise him as a mindless obedient soldier. This was certainly evident in his self-taught education, but also reflecting in his outward behaviour. Nathan barely interacted with his brother, who was constantly in training with their father. This left Nathan to the company of books, given the low population on the Misty Isle, and through his reading he learnt of the interesting religion of R'hllor. Nathan found his only true friend, Pip. He was the son of the family blacksmith, and the two got along reasonably well, often sparring and fishing together when not engaged in either studies or metal work. On one occasion, Nathan and Pip sailed to the mainland, where they went to fish at the rivulets for trout. This expedition lead to Pip's demise, as they were ambushed by Old gods fanatics, who overheard their conversation about the Nathan's brighter opinions on the Red God compared to the Old gods. This developed a growing hatred for Nathan, which would led him to tracking down the perpetrators and slaughtering both them and their families. When returning home, Nathan was convinced that those who worshiped the Old gods were evil, and showed his dedication to R'hllor by burning the weirwood of Misty Isle. This act was seen as sacrilege by his father's council, but he was spared an execution by his merciful father, and instead exiled. Nathan started east, his ambitions clear. He entered the Fingers, killing any First Men that dared step in his way, and convincing the Andal Invaders to give him passage to Essos. Nathan was taken to Pentos, where he found the world to be a considerably different place to that of Westeros. The culture delighted him, but his heart was set to seek R'hllor. He joined a Pentoshi merchant which took him to Volantis, and there Nathan entered the Temple of the Lord of Light, and came out a different, more completed, man. He studied for years, until it was decided by his teachers that his practice would continue at Asshai, and so he was sailed there. His ambitions had ever grown with his time at the temple, and he longed to visit the Shadow Isles, yet he was appeased to settle with Asshai. Their journey halted at the Freehold for a week to resupply, and while there, Nathan did some sightseeing. Visiting the Fourteen Flames, he felt a presence that was unbelievably powerful, and the abundance of dragons served as evidence for the strength of R'hllor. While there, Nathan received a gift from a Valyrian blacksmith, a finely crafted Valyrian steel blade, with a certain orange luminescent in the steel that allowed it to ignite. When later arriving at Asshai, Nathan was met by a member of the Serpent's Venom, a Ghiscari cult from Sothoryos which worshiped a basilisk god. Tension quickly arose between the two, and before long they engaged in a test of faith, which Nathan was ill met with. He met a swift end to the assassin, who deceived him with his trickery. However this was not R'hllor's plan for Nathan, who was instead met by the grace of a local Red Priestess, who managed to revive Nathan with the 'spark of Light.' As a result of this resurrection, Nathan lost an eye to R'hllor, which was a small token to give as Nathan saw it. He later learned that the woman who channeled his resurrection was named Rayvani of Asshai, and through this experience, she believed that Nathan was the chosen one for a prophecy she had seen through the flames. A prophecy which would result in the world uniting under the light of R'hllor. She convinced Nathan of this prophecy, and in such he dropped his studies to return to Westeros from his exile. Category:Characters